


They're All Faking It

by lionessvalenti



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: Loneliness, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Spoilers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe sees everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're All Faking It

You can't get laid when you're dead.

Seventeen years old and still a virgin.

It's not for lack of knowledge. Gabe has read every book he could find on the subject. The internet has been more than informational. Porn has been a godsend. If he believed in anything other than himself. A Gabe-send.

But for as long as he's wandered the halls of his home, followed his mother, listened to her, and made her listen to him, found his satisfaction in her, there is one void that hasn't been filled.

Gabe has stood on the bedroom side of the closed doors and watched his father try to make Mom happy with sex. But she's so strung out on anti-depressants, her mind so fuzzy with how she's _supposed_ to feel, she wouldn't be able to recognize an orgasm if it came on her face. But she fakes it (Gabe knows because no one knows her better than him -- no one) and Dad, good old Dan, is none the wiser.

Sometimes, when the house is empty, Dad at work and Natalie at school, Mom will try the vibrator she has hidden in her bottom dresser drawer under the happy summer clothes she never wears. But Gabe has seen her throw it across the room in frustration. In utter disappointment.

And Dad stands in the shower, with the hot water pounding down on his shoulders, jerking off because Mom is having one of her _days_ (days that can snowball into weeks, and often months), and he's a man with needs. Because if he doesn't start his day with a good pull, his erection will pester him off and on all day. Maybe not physically, but mentally, at least.

Don't worry, Dad, Gabe thinks as he tugs on his tee shirt, letting the steam free the wrinkles, I've read all about erectile dysfunction. You've probably only got a few good years left.

Assuming the last seventeen years have been any good.

When Natalie thinks she's alone in her room, when her after-school piano practice is over and when her homework is done, she lays back on her bed and feels at herself through her skinny jeans. Finally, she unbuttons them and pushes her hand down into her underwear.

Well, at least he's not the only virgin in the house. But Natalie doesn't have his excuses.

Gabe pulls out his cock out of his jeans. It's all he's going to get. It's all he's ever going to have. But after watching everyone around him, he's not sure if he's actually missing all that much.


End file.
